


You and I

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to do something about our situation.”<br/>“And what situation is that?”<br/>“The virginity situation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Ash, for being a beautiful starfish.

They’re doing their homework in his room when Leslie throws her pencil down and says, “We need to do something about our situation.”

On any given day, they have anywhere from one situation to a hundred. Today though, Ben thought their only situation was finishing the diorama of Pawnee’s ecosystem.

“And what situation is that?” 

“The virginity situation.”

Right. That one. “Well, you know I’ve got that date with Cindy this Friday.”

“Yes, exactly! You’re going out with Cindy and I was checked out today but by not one but three guys so.”

“You were?” Ben asks, feeling oddly distressed about someone checking Leslie out. “Who?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Leslie says with a dismissive hand wave. “My point is, we’re seventeen and I don’t know about you, but I do not want to be the last person in our class to have sex.”

Ben laughs. “That’s impossible. Jerry is totally going to be the last one of us to have sex.”

“He and Gayle did it last month.”

“Really?” How did he miss that? 

“Yes. So you see my point. And Cindy dated Pete Disellio for three years. She’s going to have expectations.”

He’s never thought of it, but now that Leslie’s put the thought into his head, Ben realizes it’s true. Cindy is going to expect him to know how to do things. “Oh no,”- He rubs his face with his palm-"what do I do?”

“We need to have sex,” Leslie says, in the same tone she used when she said they needed to use cornflower for Pawnee’s sky. “With each other. In case that wasn’t clear.”

“No, no, it was clear. But I’m, what?” He’s not against the idea, which in itself is rather confusing. Shouldn’t he be against having sex with Leslie on account of how she’s been his best friend since third grade and it would be like having sex with his sister? 

And yet, the idea isn’t disgusting at all. 

“We’ll just practice until we get good,” Leslie says, breaking Ben out of his thoughts. 

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious, Ben,” she says, grabbing his biceps, but the she smiles softly and runs her hands down his arms. “But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“I want to,” he shouts, surprising even himself. “I mean, yeah. If you don’t think it’ll be weird.”

“No.”Leslie shakes her head. “Wait, you don’t think it’ll be weird do you?”

“I mean we’re best friends, I don’t want anything to get in the way of that.”

“Me neither. Our friendship is the most important thing to me. Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

Ben bumps Leslie’s shoulder with his. “Same. Let’s just work on this then.”

“Good idea.

Several minutes go by. Or maybe it’s only seconds, or perhaps it’s hours. Time seems to stop as he watches Leslie lie on her stomach and pick up a crayon to color a raccoon hiding in the trash.

“I like Cindy.” 

Leslie looks up, smiling. “I know.”

“And I want to impress her.” 

Leslie just keeps smiling. “Okay.”

“So, my dad is working late tonight and Steph is having dinner at her friend’s house if you want-”

She sits up on her knees. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

A moment goes by though, where neither of them makes any kind of move. 

“Should we kiss?”

“Oh right, kissing! Let's do that!"

Ben leans forward, but Leslie pushes him back. "What?"

"Should we brush our teeth?"

"Oh, yeah." Leslie really does have the best ideas. 

Five minutes later, their mouths are minty fresh and they're back in his room. He puts on a 10,000 Maniacs album, figuring it would be the best for this occasion while Leslie moves their diorama out of the way.  
"Ready?" 

He nods saying, "Yes," as he sits down. For a moment they just stare at each other, and he doesn't know why, but it feels like the first time he's really ever looked into her eyes, which is ridiculous because he's looked into her eyes millions of times probably. And yet, here he is, just now noticing how her eyes match the cornflower blue of Pawnee's sky.  
She smiles and this time when he leans in, she meets him. Her lips are soft and dry, no lipstick or gloss to get in the way, not that he usually minds those things. It's just nice to kiss Leslie without any pretense.

"That was nice."

"Yeah." 

"This angle is kind of uncomfortable though. Do you think maybe I could get into your lap?"  
For a second Ben thinks of saying no, because he's already hard just from that (and if he's honest, just the whole idea itself), but then he remembers what their goal is, so he says, "Oh yeah, sure."

She climbs onto his lap, and there's something about pressing down on his legs that makes everything feel all that more real. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No. Wait, you don't think you're big do you? Because you're like so small."  
"I can see why you're getting a B in English."

"You know what I mean," he says, just as her lips caress his again. This time there's no hesitation. This time, he thinks to cup her face and feel her hair between his fingers, both soft. This time, he slips his tongue into her mouth and when hers touches his he groans and pulls her closer. 

It's not one kiss though, but rather several, each deeper and somehow more intense than the last. 

Until she pulls away. "I'm going to take off my shirt."  
"Oh yes."

She peels off her sweater shirt combo off, revealing tanned shoulders that are dusted with freckles and breasts covered by a plain white bra. 

"Sorry this isn't my sexy bra."

"It is sexy," Ben say, meaning it, but he's not interested in the bra. He's much more concerned with what's underneath. She smiles and reaches back, unsnapping it with one hand.  
And then she pulls it off and throws it aside and he doesn't know where it lands because his focus is completely on her breasts. 

"I know they aren't very big-" he can't let her say the rest. She moans against him, her fingers now carding through his hair. Figuring he has permission, he cups a breast with one hand, squeezing. 

"More."

Ben's not entirely sure what that means though. "More?"

"You can squeeze harder, and touch the nipple. Also, maybe use your mouth?"

His mouth. Right. He should have thought of that. 

But also, her neck looks like it needs to be kissed, and so do her shoulders and chest. 

But then again, he'd also really like to have sex soon. 

Ben compromises and places a kiss on her neck, then he ducks down as Leslie raises his chest toward him, arching her back to give him a better angle.

At first, Ben doesn't know what the big deal is. Sure, her breasts are great and he likes the salty taste of her skin but it's not what he would call awesome. 

And then he does something with his tongue and she makes a sound that's half gasp, half moan and he wants to hear it again so he makes the same move and he hears that sound again. 

And then he totally gets it. 

It's sort of like learning algebra really.

But he misses her lips. And he really wants to take his shirt off and his pants are too tight. "Les-"

"I know," she says, reading his mind somehow. She climbs off him and he misses her instantly.  
Ben's quick with removing his shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on. Leslie stares at him for a second, her hand on her jeans.

"Are you okay?"

"Great," she says, and then she shimmies her hips and her jeans fall down. 

Her panties aren't white like her bra, but rather a faded red that are cut high enough that he can see every inch of her legs. 

Ben's thoughts regarding Leslie's legs have always been 'short' and sometimes 'stubby' but while the first part is true, he's never really fully noticed how shapely they are. And they are kind of stubby, but it's an adorable stubby, the kind of stubby he wants to have wrapped around his waist. 

"Wow."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

"You don't think I'm too skinny?"

She shakes her head. "Nope." There's a moments pause before she says, "So, should we get into bed?"

He swallows. This is really happening. He's about to have sex. With Leslie. So that he can be good for Cindy. 

Except he's not really thinking about Cindy. 

"Um, yeah."

"Great. Also, do you have a condom?"

Ben nods and goes to his dresser, retrieving the box his dad threw at him in lieu of the talk. 

"Here."

"Great. Otherwise we would have had to put this whole thing on hold."

"And we don't want that," Ben says, tossing the box on the bed and sliding his hands around Leslie's waist. 

Ben's only ever really kissed girls who were almost as tall as him, so it's kind of strange having to lean down to kiss Leslie, but it's also kind of great. She's small and she fits perfectly in his hands and she smells likes strawberries. 

"Bed?"

"Bed," Ben agrees, climbing his twin sized bed after her. Leslie pulls the covers over them, and for a minute, they just lay side by side, smiling at each other. It feels like when they were kids and he would run to her house while his parents were fighting again and they would get into her bed together. They never talked, she never asked what was wrong. Her mom never made any fuss. 

And now that he's thinking about it, It is rather strange none of their parents had any problem with them having sleep overs or being in each other's rooms. Was it because they thought there was no danger of something happening? Did they think he thinks of Leslie as a sister? Because right now, he definitely does not think of her as a sister. 

"What are you thinking?"

"I love you," he answers. 

She smiles. "I love you too. I'm going to take my underwear off now. Okay?"

"Okay." Figuring it's a good idea, he does the same.

"So," he says, once they're completely naked, "can I touch you? You know, there?"

"Well I should hope so," Leslie laughs. "Can I touch you?"

"God yes."

They fall back into each other, their bodies becoming tangled together and all he can think is how great she feels, breasts pressed against his chest and her skin is hot to the touch.  
"So I figure we'll just tell each other what we like and don't and then hopefully that information will help us in future endeavors."

He agrees, but he's not really thinking about future endeavors. He's not really thinking at all. 

Ben runs his hand down her stomach, stopping just before her curls. "It's okay if you don't want to do this."

She gives him a look that says you're being stupid but I adore you. "Touch me."

So he does.

"How does it feel?"

"Wet."

"What else?"

"Soft," he says, moving his fingers around. "And hot. It's awesome."

"Thank you!"

"Of course. Um, how does it feel for you?"

"Nice."

Ben stops. "Just nice?"

"I don't think it's supposed to be fantastic our first time. I'm not grading you on a curve."  
"But you are grading me."

Leslie sighs. "You know what? Let's concentrate on you for right now." 

She takes his hand away from her puss and he looks at his fingers, all sticky and wet and he shakes his head. "No, I want to get this right. Lay down on your back."

Leslie sighs again but does as he says, spreading her legs so he can sit between them. He reaches out to touch her, but he's stopped by the sight of her. Her blonde hair is fanned out on his pillow and there's a particular curl he wants to wrap around his finger, and her skin is a light pink that reminds him of cotton candy, which makes him think of the Harvest Festival and the time when they were thirteen and they sat on the top of the Ferris wheel and she kissed him so they could be each other's first kiss. 

She was his first kiss, it only makes sense she be his first for this too. 

Also, she's so incredibly pretty and soft that he feels like he's won ten games of Risk in a row. 

It makes him that much more determined to pleasure her. 

He watches and listens for cues, using them as guides as he touches her. He's always thought of himself as a quick study, and he knows what every one of Leslie's expressions means, so it's fairly easy to learn what works and what doesn't. He knows things like speed and pressure will probably vary from girl to girl, but this is mostly about learning ministrations.  
And also pleasing Leslie. 

He leans over and kisses her softly, desperate now to make her cum around his fingers.  
"Ben." 

Leslie has said his name in lots of different ways. She's said it with annoyance, 'Ugh, Ben', joy, "Ben!", excitement, "BEN!", fear, "Bbbb-en?", sadness, "B---eeeeee-nnnn.", anger, "Ben fucking Wyatt," and adoration, "Oh, Ben." Just to name a few, but this way is completely new.  
It's a whisper, no, a gasp, but also a moan. 

No one has ever moaned his name before. 

He takes it as a sign to keep doing exactly what he's doing. He watches her as her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks and her teeth pull on her bottom lip and as her body tenses.  
Then she opens her eyes and her body comes off the bed as if she's possessed. 

She punches his sheets with her fists and all he can do is stare at her in complete amazement.

"Did? Was that?"

"Yeah." She says it with the same awe in her voice, like she's just as surprised he managed to that. He'd be insulted but she's kissing him and climbing into his lap and her hand is reaching between them, taking a hold of his dick, so he figures he'll let it slide for now. 

"You're very good at that."

"Thanks. I've actually practiced this."

Ben stomach twists again. "With who?" 

"No one important," Leslie says. "Now do you want me to keep doing this or do you want to do something else?"

He's still trying to wrap his head around Leslie giving handjobs to dudes, but manages to shake it off. "Um, what do you have in mind?"

"Well my first idea is actual intercourse."

"Right, yes."

"But there are other things too. Blowjobs, etc."

He looks at the clock. His dad won't be back for another two hours, but Stephanie should be back any time. 

"Let's have sex. We can do the other stuff later."

"Okay. Now how do you want to do this? Should you be on top or should I? Ultimately, I want to try all positions, but since this is our first time I think we should start with the basics."  
Ben remembers agreeing, but it doesn't matter because Leslie's kissing him again and pulling him down on top of her. "Are you ready?" 

"Ready."

His hand shakes a little while he puts on a condom, but as he lines himself up with her, slowly pushing in after she wraps her legs around his waist, his hand calms. He watches Leslie as she scrunches her face, eventually she relaxes and smiles. He kisses her eyelid. "Hi."  
She grabs his hand. "Hi. You can move now."

"Um, you should know-"

"I don't expect you to last or to make me orgasm. It's okay." 

Ben kisses her forehead and slowly begins to move, watching Leslie's face the entire time. She doesn't seem distressed or uncomfortable, but rather thoughtful. "What is it?"

"It's not- wait hold on-" she raises her legs and slowly moans. "Oh god, that's, keep going."  
He figures something must be going right, so Ben continues pumping. He tries to go slow, to make it last as long as he can, but Leslie's encouragement and his own body telling him to go faster are too much to ignore. 

Also, she feels like velvet and she's beautiful, more than he deserves really, and she's making these sounds like she's close and he just really wants to watch her fall apart underneath him again. 

Using a trick he learned from porn, he takes his free hand and places his fingers on her clit, rubbing furiously. "Cum, please." 

"I won't-"

He pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Cum." 

"I'm not-"

He rests his forehead against hers, tightens his grip on her hand. He needs this, more than he needs to cum, more than he needs to be ready for his date with Cindy. "Cum, baby." 

In a fantasy world, Leslie comes and there's fireworks and she thanks him with kisses and hugs and calls him king of the world, but that is not what happens. Leslie doesn't cum before Ben. She doesn't cum at all. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Ben, I told you, it's fine. I had one. I'm still a winner."

"Still," he says, rolling off her and propping himself up on his elbow. He just wants her to be happy.

"You should go clean up." 

"Right." 

"And I should probably get going."

Ben sits up, nodding, his body still humming. Leslie sits too, resting her head on his shoulder as she hooks her arms through his. A moment goes by, and then another. The front door opens, but neither of them move.

"Ben?" 

He can't say anything. He feels too exposed, too raw, as if his skin has been carved open for the world to see. 

"Ben, breathe."

He is breathing. At least, he thinks he is. Everything is fine. He just had sex with his best friend. Everything is fine. 

Leslie kisses his cheek and gets up, starts searching for her clothes. He gets up too and cleans himself off, throwing the condom in the trash.

"Have you seen my socks?" 

"You can borrow mine." You fuck a girl, you let her borrow your socks. He's sure that's a rule. 

Oh god, he fucked Leslie. 

She finds them and gives him a pair of clean boxers. He wordlessly puts them on, his mind still reeling. 

"You don't regret it do you?"

Her words break him out of his stupor. "No. Not at all." 

"Good. Because we're doing this again tomorrow."

Ben watches Leslie leave, hears her say hi and goodbye to Stephanie and then the door shuts. He falls back on his bed, covering his face with his hands and stays there until Stephanie calls his name. 

"Yeah, coming!" He grimaces at his choice of words, but puts on his jeans and a t shirt and goes down to talk to his sister. 

"Can you help me with my math?"

Math. Yes, that will help him get his mind of things. "Sure."  
-  
They're still working on mixed fractions when their dad comes home, saying hello as he opens the fridge for a beer. He opens it and sits down. 

"Where's dinner?"

Crap on a spatula, as Leslie would say. "Shit, dad. I forgot. I guess I figured since you were working late and Stephanie had dinner with the Millers…"

"But you didn't make dinner for yourself?"

"I guess I just wasn't hungry."

Their dad growls under his breath, takes a drink and gets up. "I'm making a sandwich. You want one?"

His stomach burns at the mention of food. "Yeah. Thanks."

Stephanie closes her book and stands up. "I'm done. I'm going to go call Julie." 

"Remember the rules, Stephanie!"

She groans, shoulders shrugging as she stops and says, "I know dad. Off the phone at eight."  
"Bed at ten," he reminds her, holding a mayonnaise covered butter knife. 

"I'm not a child you know."

Their dad just levels a stare at her until Stephanie sighs. "Fine." 

Once she leaves, he finishes their sandwiches, puts them onto paper plates and sits back down, giving Ben his. 

Ben picks his up and takes a bite. As far as sandwiches go, it's fine. It's nothing more than a simple turkey sandwich, with the right amount of mayo and brown mustard, but he can't eat, not when his stomach is twisted into knots. 

"So, how was school?"

Ben shrugs. "It was fine. Nothing really happened."

"The rest of your day?"

"Also uneventful." Except for the part where he had sex for the first time with his best friend. "Actually, there is something. You ever do something stupid?"

"I sure did. I married your mother."

"Right." Ben looks down, unsure of why he tried to talk to his dad in the first place. 

"You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

"What? No!" 

"Are you going to be arrested?

"No, sir."

"Then how stupid was it?" his dad asks. "Now eat your sandwich and take Bruce for a walk."  
Ben looks over at the old basset hound sleeping in the corner. If he didn't want to get up to beg for food, Ben doubts he'll want to go for a walk. "Sure, dad." 

-  
Between third and fourth period the next day, Ben finds a triangle shaped note in his locker, just as Cindy comes up to him. He drops the note into his bag and smiles as she kisses him hello, tasting like the cola flavored lip gloss she's always applying. 

"Hi."

"Um, hi." 

Leslie walks by them with Ann, turning around to give him two thumbs up before Ann pulls her away. 

"So," Cindy says, "I was thinking about our date and was wondering if I should wear something special."

"Um, I don't-" He hasn't actually thought about what they're going to do. Shit. She's going to want to do something big and possibly expensive. And okay, he can afford it since he makes good tips at JJ's, and of course he wants Cindy to be happy. He just never considered how.

Granted, he's been busy, what with school, homework, having sex with Leslie, helping Stephanie with her homework, having uncomfortable conversations with his dad, trying to convince a geriatric basset to go for a walk, then having to give same dog a bath because he found a dead animal to roll around in. 

So yeah, he hasn't really had the time to think about his date with Cindy. He'll just ask Leslie what he should do. 

"Just let me know by Friday." 

"Sure. I'll do that." She kisses him again, only this time the kiss lingers long enough for Ben to put his hand on her waist. She smiles, pats his chest and laughs. 

"See you later, Ben."

"See ya."

He forgets about Leslie's note until she brings it up a lunch. 

"So did you read my note?"

"No."

She makes a face, like she knows exactly why he didn't read her note, but before he can wonder why it bothers her, the expression eases and she says, "So are we still on for our project?"

"Um, I guess."

'Well we need to get it done. It's due Friday."

"Right. Yeah." He's not sure if she's talking about their diorama or their sex experiments or both. Knowing Leslie, it's both. "Sure." 

Through a series of notes throughout the rest of the day, they agree to work on their diorama first, but as soon as they get into his room, their mouths meet almost instantly. Ben's not sure if he moves first or if it's her, but the diorama lay on his floor, forgotten as they peel each other's clothes off, chasing kisses as they do. Her lips don't taste like cola. She's wearing lipstick but the flavor of sugar is subtle. He likes it, likes having to chase the flavor instead of being overpowered by it. 

"What are we doing?"

"I want to go down on you."

"Good. Me too," she agrees as she makes herself comfortable on his bed again, spreading her legs out for him. 

"Have you practiced that too?" Ben asks, getting in between her legs. 

"No." 

"Good," he says, unsure of why he feels jealous but almost instantly forgetting about it the moment he smells Leslie's arousal. 

He decides not to hesitate, but rather tries to get as close to her as possible, remembering a zine article he once read about how to eat pussy. He tries everything, licking, lapping, sucking, trying to figure out just what combination will open Leslie up. In return, she moans, sighs, squirms, and finally, goes completely silent, her eyes wide open and staring into his as he captures her taste on his tongue. 

He's reluctant to leave her, but she pushes his shoulder with her foot, making him sit up.  
"I think you might be a natural."

"Oh. Thank you."

"And you're sure you've never done that before?"

He wants to kiss her skepticism off her face. "I'm sure. I've only done research."

"That zine article?"

"Yeah, how did you know-"

"Donna wrote it." 

Of course she did. "Oh. Um, did you write any articles?" 

Leslie ignores his question though, pushing Ben down. "Do you want to talk or do you want me to blow you?" 

Ben swallows. "The second thing."

She laughs. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"Um, just don't use any teeth and we should be fine."

"No teeth," she repeats, situating himself between his legs. "Got it."

Leslie takes a hold of his cock, runs her fingers up and down the shaft. He can tell she's nervous, and he means to encourage her, but then she gets that determined look on her face. It's the same look she had when she joined track, it's the same look she had when she decided to run for school president, it's the same look she made when she asked Riley Kent to the freshman dance. And now she's making it again and he knows what it means. 

He expects Leslie to be slow, to maybe tease him a little, but she instead swallows him whole. It's beautiful and terrifying and over way too quickly. 

"Um-"

He's seventeen, he wants to say. His dick has never been near a hot mouth before. And he just learned how awesome pussy is and other reasons he's sure he can come up with if she gives him a moment. 

But she doesn't. She kisses him instead, and he swears he can taste himself but it's not gross or offensive, just strange. 

"At least I didn't do that yesterday, huh?" 

"I was surprised you didn't," Leslie says, grinning. He grins back. 

Somehow, he doesn't think he would feel this at ease with anyone else. 

"Do you want to do our homework while you recharge?" 

He nods. They need to do that anyway. 

They put their underwear back on, she puts on a shirt of his and he pulls on a pair of sweatpants, leaving his shirt off. She gives his body a long look, sighs and lays down on her stomach on his carpet, taking a brown crayon to start coloring the tree trunks. 

"Leslie?"

"You're not ready again are you? I was hoping for at least ten minutes-"

"No. I was just wondering, where do you think I should take Cindy?"

"Oh easy. take her for a hot air balloon ride. Or horseback riding! Or, I know, take her to Al Dente and then stargazing in Harvey James park, or I know-"

He holds up his hand. "Actually, I kind of like the idea of the Al Dente and the park. Thanks."

"Oh, sure. It's my ideal first date."

"Really?" He doesn't know why he's surprised by that but he is. "You wouldn't want the balloon ride?"

"Nah. Just the fancy food and stargazing in the park."

"Not JJ's?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to JJ's. But for a first date? It's supposed to be romantic you know? You're supposed to feel swept off your feet. You should sweep Cindy off her feet."

Ben stares at Leslie for a moment, unable to really calm the firestorm of emotions going through him. "You're the best."

"I know. Now come on, let's get this done so I can ride you." 

He nearly spits out his Coke. "Oh? Is that what we're doing?"

"I'm trying to decide between riding you and you just fucking me from behind, to be honest." 

"Um-" 

"Because I want to try being on top, but both Ann and Donna say doggy style is their favorite Well actually Donna said her favorite was reverse cowgirl, which if you think about it is almost both put together so maybe we should do that-"

"I'm ready to go again."

"Oh good, me too!" 

They jump up, clothes come off at an impressive speed and their mouths meet again. He's missed her lips, even though he just kissed them minutes ago, even though he's kissing them now. He still misses them. 

But soon he finds himself on his bed, watching as Leslie impales herself on his cock, her pussy so wet and tight it hurts. But it's a good hurt, the kind of hurt that makes him finally understand that John Mellencamp song. 

She exhales and leans down, pressing her hands on his chest. "Wow." 

"Yeah." 

Leslie then starts to roll her hips, slow at first, but soon she finds a rhythm she likes. His hips jerk and he panics, unsure if he should be moving, but she gasps and says, "Oh god, yes." so he lets his hips move, trying to keep up with her.

His mind feels like it might blow from the friction. 

And then she says, "Let's turn around," and he feels like he's falling off a seriously high cliff. 

She moves off him, her eyes scanning his bed. "I think your bed might be too small for both of us to do this."

"Um, what?"

"Why don't I get on my hands and knees and you stand up? Will that-" Something inside him snaps. He kisses her furiously and moves quickly, turning her around, fingers digging into her skin as he pushes back into her. 

"Ben," she says it like she's aching, but he remains still, taking in the arch of her back, the curve of her ass, the way she looks surrounding him. It's probably the most beautiful sight in the world. He pulls out and slowly thrusts back in. He does it a few times, watching his dick go in and out of her a few times before she finally says, "Ben," in that tone again, and he can't take it. 

He speeds up his thrusts, experiments with angles until he finds the right one.  
Suddenly, the world just sort of opens up and he sees nothing but blue and white and it's almost like he's possessed, unable to control himself. 

Leslie falls onto the bed, whimpering and spent and crawling up to his pillow. She pats the space beside her, but he shakes his head. 

"One sec."

He goes into the bathroom this time to clean himself off, because he wants to look at his reflection, make sure he isn't turning into some hideous werewolf creature. He looks like himself. His hair is a mess, but other than that he's normal.

When he goes back, Leslie's on the floor, doing her own homework. He pulls on his sweatpants and sits beside her, taking his History book out of his backpack, bending his legs so he can put in on his thighs like she has hers. They don't speak, but their shoulders touch, arms graze as they flip their pages. 

"I love you."

She looks at him, a soft smile appearing on her face that splits him open. "I love you too."  
-  
They have sex a few more times before Friday, each one better than the last. He's always figured himself a quick study and it's paid off in the form of wordless gasps and scratch marks on his back and his name being spoken like prayer. Leslie figures him out too, making him feel in ways he never even dreamed. 

The last time they do it is an hour before his date. 

"You should go get ready."

He groans, not really wanting to get up. He likes where he is, between her legs with his face resting against her breasts. "Soft."

Leslie sighs. "I know. But you have to go."

Ben looks at her. "What if I don't? What if," he pauses and shakes his head. "No, you're right. I need to go."

He tries not to think of how disappointed she looks when he leaves. 

Ben's taking a bite of his calzone and listening to Cindy tell him how her dad wants her to go to Notre Dame but she wants to go to art school when he sees a woman with blonde hair walk by. She's older than Leslie by a number of years but her hair curls at her shoulders and she's smiling at her husband. 

He wants Leslie to smile at him like that. More important, he wants to be the reason she does. The mere thought of her going out with someone else makes him sick. 

He looks back at Cindy. She's so pretty and nice and if it was any other day, he might be turned on by the way her dress keeps slipping off her shoulder. But now he just wishes she was someone else. "How's your chicken parm?"

"Great. How's your calzone?"

"Great."  
-  
He doesn't kiss her goodnight. What he does is he drops her off and she tells him she had a great time and as soon as Cindy closes the door, Ben rushes to Leslie's house. Her mom lets him, eyebrow raised and a part of him wonders if she doesn't know what's going on because she just sighs at him and points up the stairs. 

"I know Ann," Leslie says over the phone, her back turned so she can't see him. "I know I told him to go but-"

"Hey."

She turns around so fast she becomes tangled in her phone cord. "Um, Ann I need to call you back."

Ben smiles and helps untangle her before putting the phone away. "Leslie, do you-"

"I don't want you to date Cindy," she blurts, answering his question. "Or anyone. I want you to date me."

"Good, because I feel the same way." 

Her lips crush his hard enough to send him falling backwards. He catches himself though, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her for all he's worth.

She breaks the kiss, and he notices she's crying. "All night," she says, wiping her face, "I kept picturing you with her and-"

"I didn't even kiss her," Ben says, guiding Leslie to her bed where they fall onto it together, fingers laced, lips barely apart. "Only lips I want to kiss are yours."

"Good. But can you-"

"Use my lips to make you cum?" He asks, reaching down to pull her pants off. "Yes."

"Fingers too, please." 

Ben smiles as he feels how soaked she is."I can do that," he says, making himself comfortable. He's going to be down there for awhile.


End file.
